


Queen of Saigon

by Arhain_Aku



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, American Dream - Freeform, Chinese New Year, Confettis, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by The Great Gatsby, LMAO, Lana Del Rey Vibes, M/M, New York City, Not as cute as you think, Short One Shot, Trans Character, Weird Ending, Well - Freeform, but it's cute, colorful
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arhain_Aku/pseuds/Arhain_Aku
Summary: Dans la rue on fêtait l'année du Tigre de Feu, et dans les flammes de la foule euphorique qui tanguait dans les rues, MinSeok aperçut un papillon blessé s'envoler.





	Queen of Saigon

> Baby I'm a sociopath,   
> Sweet serial killer.  
> On the warpath,  
> Cause I love you just a little too much. 

Lana Del Rey, Serial Killer

New York était trop grande pour quelqu'un d'aussi petit que MinSeok. Ce n'était pas négatif, pas dépréciatif, mais pour lui qui s'intéressait aux choses petites, NYC était bien trop immense, avec ses buildings pompeux qui le prenaient de haut, la tête dans les nuages et gênant le vol des oiseaux. 

MinSeok avait rejoint la terre promise pour mener des études d'entomologie, l'étude des insectes, le monde des choses petites. Cela devait faire un peu plus de six mois à présent, mais pour MinSeok, New York était et sera toujours trop grande. 

Tout était grand : les bâtiments, les voitures, les gens... Lui il aimait l'odeur des champs, les murmures du vent, les choses simples et pas trop arrogantes. Pas comme la ville qui ne s'endormait jamais, qui même enveloppée par un alcôve noir et étoilé restait sempiternellement illuminée. Ici tout allait si vite, les personnes marchaient, couraient, pullulaient, véritable fourmilière de travailleurs et de noceurs pressés. Or là où MinSeok avait vécu son enfance, tout était calme et posé, tout le monde se connaissait et se parlait, petite bulle de sérénité au milieu des prés.

Fini le gazon verdoyant, place à l'asphalte bruyante.

New York fanfaronnait souvent, avec touristes et autres catégorie de passants foulant ses dalles avec un sourire jovial. Les Roaring Twenties bourdonnaient dans les rues, le travail, renouvellement de l'ordre social, émancipation des femmes ; et le jazz, et le blues, et les rires, et les scandales. Tout ça grouillait comme une ruche monumentale, bzz bzz, brouhaha interminable. Ils étaient loin les chants des oiseaux crépusculaires, le silence des papillons et l'orchestre des criquets.

MinSeok ne sortait pas souvent, puisqu'il travaillait avec acharnement, bien qu'il ait quelques amis et autres connaissances dans les parages, ainsi il n'était pas seul dans ce système cosmopolite, dans cette planète urbaine et microscopique. Il y avait JongDae qui étudiait la médecine, et puis YiFan qui se voulait acteur en devenir. Et d'autres encore, hello hello, dans la rue, à la fac, how are you, dans les avenues, dans les parcs. C'est donc en s'autorisant une pause dans son dur labeur que le jeune MinSeok se retrouva dans les rues de la grande ville américaine au beau milieu de la nuit, même si la nuit ici n'était qu'une illusion.

On célébrait le Nouvel An chinois dans les rues de New York, 1926 était l'année du Tigre de Feu, alors les gens arboraient des costumes rouges, oranges, jaunes, couleurs vives, couleurs de flammes, et la chaleur des couleurs et des rires des gens frappaient au visage l'étudiant comme l'éternuement d'un volcan. La Grand Street déguisée avec ces lanternes carminées en papier, et dedans des flammes papillonnantes qui jetaient leur éclat sur les danseurs aux vêtements de soie et sculptures mouvantes telles que le traditionnel dragon chinois. Et le tigre, et le tigre !

On avait créé une grande marionnette en bois et en papier, un grand tigre qui faisait peur aux enfants avec ses grandes dents et son regard menaçant, il flottait, il volait, et les enfants : terrifiés ! MinSeok souriait de la commissure des lèvres, si discret dans ses vêtements simples et sombres en comparaison des pigments qu'arboraient les noceurs venus, comme lui, d'Orient. 

Il y avait dans tout ça un peu de nostalgie, car même si MinSeok avait dans sa poche un rêve américain brillamment accompli, il n'oubliait pas qu'il venait d'Asie, de Corée plus exactement.

Brooklyn luisait, Brooklyn brillait, enflammée, incandescente avec la fête et la danse, et boum boum les percussions qui faisaient vibrer le corps, là, tout au creux du thorax, qui perturbaient le cœur et les poumons. Et les carillons, et autres flûtes et cithares, beaucoup de bruit et des formes mouvantes, ça changeait de la New York quotidienne si pressée.

C'est là qu'il l'entrevit, il ou elle, qu'importe, il ne savait pas vraiment, il s'en fichait complètement. Le problème étant que MinSeok était du genre timide, pas très sûr de lui, humble, tranquille et gentil. Alors parler à quelqu'un d'inconnu, au beau milieu de la nuit et d'une rue bondée relevait de l'impossible. Même si la situation elle-même relevait de l'impossible.

Qu'était-ce ? Machaon, monarque, sphinx, pyrale, argus, phalène, bombyx, goutte-de-sang ; indéterminé. Mais peu importe qui fut cette personne, MinSeok en fut un tantinet retourné, comme dans les histoires pour jeunes filles en fleur. Sacrebleu, non, il n'était pas aussi niais, aussi mièvre, ce n'était pas du tout ce genre d'impression. Il était juste intrigué. Oui, voilà. Parce que MinSeok aimait savoir les choses précisément.

Il était juste curieux, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'identité de cette personne passée en coup de vent, ni homme, ni femme, ou alors les deux en même temps, androgyne qu'on dit. Comme un fantôme, envolée, désintégrée, plus que poussières et fumée colorée. Il avait vu les tissus de teintes dorée, jade, pourpre, orangé, indigo, tout ceci royal et gracieux, doucereusement arrogant et probablement coûteux, virevolter avec l'énergie cinétique de ses pas et la légère brise qui tourmentait l'air ce soir-là. Il y avait aussi un sourire rouge aux fossettes de porcelaine, des yeux rieurs qui brillaient, scintillaient avec l'éclat des lanternes de papier, une toison couleur miel et bouclée. Tout ceci tellement sucré pour son être simple, qui habituellement en aurait été légèrement écœuré.

Le petit brun pénétra alors un peu plus dans la foule, laquelle il avait évitée avec minutie, n'aimant pas se sentir oppressé par tous ces corps qui ne faisaient pas attention à lui. Il n'aimait pas les contacts ainsi, bourrus, brutaux, indélicats et inutiles. MinSeok, il n'avait l'habitude qu'on le bouscule, mais pour cette fois, il était prêt à faire une exception, parce qu'il voulait juste comprendre. Avec ce visage fin imprimé dans sa mémoire, il sillonnait les flots et marées de monde, courant presque, trébuchant quelque fois, arrachant des complaintes à quelques passants alors que certains le trouvaient mignon, ainsi pressé, ainsi déterminé à retrouver une chose qu'il avait égarée. Peut-être une fille, peut-être un garçon, un parent ou un amant, qu'en savaient-ils ? Lui même ne le savait de toute façon.

Il avait la tête qui tournait, la musique et les pétards l'agressaient, les corps le brutalisaient, les pavés l'assaillaient. Il était complètement perdu, et il avait perdu de vue ce papillon inconnu entre les danseurs bourrus et les noctambules, les dragons en papier et les lanternes enflammées.

Envolé, le papillon pourpre et doré, plus rien, enfui, égaré, et MinSeok épuisé, fatigué, étourdi par les gens qui criaient et tournoyaient.

L'esprit tournant à mille à l'heure, peut-être avait-il halluciné. C'était possible, la foule avait dû le faire avoir un malaise, et alors ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination, une jolie illusion qu'il avait créée en perdant, l'espace d'un instant, la raison. Trop de couleurs, de bruits, et de lumières, perturbation de la rétine, altération de la perception. Il avait enfin compris, alors il se dit qu'il devait rentrer se coucher à la maison, il en avait assez vu, exténué par les vagues de chair et de vêtement du monde.

Ce n'était pas une illusion, il n'avait pas halluciné, et encore moins rêvé.

Les papillons, c'est avec douceur qu'il faut les approcher, sinon ils s'envolent, et on ne les revoit plus jamais.

MinSeok était un peu timide, et la situation était bien trop absurde pour son esprit scientifique actuellement perdu et intrigué. Pourtant il semblerait qu'il avait réagi comme il se devait : de façon juste, équitable, humaine. Le papillon qu'il suivait continuait son chemin rageusement au milieu de la rue qui se calmait, des confettis, plumes et rubans colorés tout éparpillés sur le macadam et les pavés. Il voletait rapidement, avec des mouvements secs et brûlant, et il en perdait ses ailes. Boucle d'oreille dorée, étoffe décorée, il s'apprêtait même à enlever son chemisier comme si le feu de la haine incendiait sa peau et le fin tissu travaillé. Et doucement, précautionneusement, MinSeok le suivait à pas feutrés.

\- Attendez !

L'interpellé(e) – qu'en savons-nous – se retourna d'une bourrasque enflammée, faisant virevolter son vêtement, le regard dur et constellé d'éclats de lampadaire, et se posa tranquillement sur une fleur d'avenue, permettant au petit étudiant de le rejoindre en haletant.

\- Vous avez fait tomber vos affaires...

\- Elles sont bien là. Gardez-les si ça vous chante.

Une voix plutôt grave pour ce corps qui donnait l'illusion d'être femme, et puis cet accent de là-bas. Mais MinSeok fut bien plus surpris et affligé par ce ton sec employé.

\- Non, non, non. Elles vous vont bien, très sincèrement. Babilla-t-il, le regard un peu fuyard qui alternait entre les iris sombres de son vis-à-vis, lesdites affaires qu'il avait cueillies, et le sol parsemé de vestiges de festivité.

Il y eut un blanc, gêne, flatterie, embarras, honneur ?

\- Je- merci.

Un soupir et ses mains qui reprirent ses possessions. Et MinSeok qui ne savait pas s'il devait sourire ou non, normalement oui, mais il ne souriait pas, et arborait même un visage inquiet. Ce papillon était étrange, il ne fuyait pas et ne cherchait pas à fuir. Il l'avait dans son filet à présent, il ne fallait pas qu'il traverse les mailles. Un corps fin et pâle, masculin parce que le joli chemisier déboutonné dévoilait le torse presque tout entier, des petits boutons sombres aux extrémités du thorax à l'abdomen peu travaillé décoré d'un nombril sans feuillage ; mais pas les bras : on ne voyait que des poignets et des mains parées. Les jambes dissimulées dans ce qui pourrait sembler une longue jupe, mais non non non, encore une illusion, il s'agissait d'un large pantalon de tissu fin et volatile, agréable et gracile. Oreilles percées, fard crépusculaire et poudre dorée sur le nez, fleurs incandescentes dans la chevelure ambrée. Trompe l’œil, illusion mordorée.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- On ne fait pas disparaître la cruauté et la stupidité du jour au lendemain.

\- Ne les écoutez pas, votre apparence est très séduisante et intrigante, vraiment.

Un éclat de rire et voilà que MinSeok piquait un fard, trop enivré par les flots de la foule, même en ces temps de prohibition, l'alcool semblait partout, dans les briques, dans les pigeons, dans les gens, et prêt à vous posséder comme un diable. 

\- Vous êtes gentil. Fit le blond en essuyant quelques perles salées de ses yeux maquillés, dans un geste négligé.

Il émit un rictus à son tour, rougissant de plus belle, le regard fuyard, n'ayant pas l'habitude de tels qualificatifs agréables.

À nouveau un ange passa, et puis MinSeok se lança :

\- Je vous raccompagne ?

\- C'est bien aimable, merci.

Ils continuèrent alors leur chemin, côte à côte et calmement, et non dans une course poursuite qui essouffle les poumons. MinSeok lui parlait de New York en juillet, de Brooklyn au printemps, du Bronx le mardi, de Long Island par temps de pluie. Des nuages qui caressaient mollement les buildings, des murmures de jazz tard dans la nuit, de l'alcool qui demeurait interdit, de l'université bruyante qui ne lui laissait aucun répit. Parce que son vis-à-vis, qui s’appelait LuHan, venait de Chine, et n'avait jamais vu New York, alors il lui avait demandé qu'en était-il. 

MinSeok ne savait pas choisir entre « il » ou « elle », les deux lui allaient si bien. C'en était presque fantastique, il peinait à croire en l’aérodynamisme de ses cils égal à celui des ailes d'un bombyx, en la poudre colorée de son visage, en la fragrance florale de sa peau, tout en lui lui semblait si surréaliste. Il souriait comme l'homme qui avait trop bu, en l'écoutant lui décrire Chine et Vietnam, Shangai et Saigon, qu'en Orient le soleil ne se levait et ne se couchait pas comme ici, et que le temps n'était pas le même ici, que les gens n'étaient pas comme ici et que tout était nouveau pour lui, lui qui vivait d'art et de musique, d'argent et d'un luxe inouï.

Ils arrivèrent tous deux devant un appartement aux murs blancs dans le coin d'une rue, s'arrêtèrent et le blond regarda l'asphalte en rougissant un peu et en balbutiant qu'il logeait là durant son séjour, l'appartement d'un parent paraissait-il. Ses paupières hespérie, ses boucles mélitée, ses pommettes dosithée, comme les personnages de contes de fées. Et sa voix, mélopée phalène soufrée, vous voulez monter, son regard qui en conte des pages et des pages, et MinSeok qui devant pareil spectacle ne peut refuser.

L'appartement est grand, et d'un luxe pas si impressionnant pour un personnage si enchantant. Tapisseries aux motifs précis, lustres de cristal translucide, meubles sur mesure en bois précieux, tapis perses et poteries grecques, et tout semble briller de nectar et d'ambroisie, plus encore quand LuHan sort d'un placard aux vitres fragiles une bouteille à l'art unique dont le liquide est mielleusement ambré. Cognac, qu'il dit, MinSeok en déduit par sa culture que c'est français et que ça a dû coûter une fortune, mais son compagnon n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier et semble ravi de le partager puisque ici, l'alcool est sous le joug de l'interdit.

Eau-de-vie, courage, illusion, reflets, envie, lithosie plombée, pupilles, métronome du palpitant.

Un bruit sourd résonne dans le ciel voilé d'étoiles, voilà qu'ils sursautent, oh ! Le feu d'artifices. Et au dessus du balcon, le ciel est en furie, grande toile noire où explosent des taches éphémères de couleur, roses, rouges, vertes, bleues, dorées, taches qui finissent par s'estomper dans le vent et sur l'océan, faisant peur au poisson et aux goélands réveillés par le bruit. Et tout ça explose dans le ciel, luit dans l'oxygène, et ça explose dans les cages thoraciques de MinSeok et LuHan aussi, ça fait pétiller leurs iris émerveillés devant les feu follets colorés qui s'éparpillent en toile d'araignée avant de tomber comme les feuilles quand s'en va l'été. 

LuHan qui eut été triste ne l'était plus à présent, savourant l'instant avec l'euphorie d'un enfant et il rit, d'un rire rouge cerise. Pour MinSeok, ça fait fleurir les arbres des rues vides, et ce rire s'envole très haut comme une nuée de fidonies qu'on aurait surprises. Puis la main aux ongles vernis de LuHan sur la sienne, et l'étudiant ne sait plus vraiment s'il est toujours éveillé. La douce chaleur de l'épiderme, celle plus rude de l'alcool, tout lui monte à la tête et l'étourdit.

Boom, boom, boom font les étoiles de couleur sur la voûte céleste. Le bouquet final, puisque les gens crient et applaudissent sur les balcons, dans les coins des rues, sur les berges et sur les ponts.

Un regard de malice d'où s'écoule un précipité d'hésitation, un sourire en coin bourré de dédain, opéra fabuleux, gestes dédaigneux.

Et enfin, la pulpe carmin des lèvres du mandarin qui se posent à la commissure de ses lippes figées de stupeur. MinSeok a des papillons tout dans le ventre, comme on dit, et ils s'agitent, ils le poussent à se laisser aller et à s'approcher et à poser ses paumes veloutées sur les joues pailletées de l'étranger, sans violence, sans se précipiter.

Comme ça, ils se sont embrassés, et ne me laisse pas, ne me laisse jamais, je ne veux jamais m'en aller, et je crois que je t'aime un peu bien, et je veux tant rester avec toi, comme ça, comme ça, et embrasse-moi à nouveau. 

Seulement, MinSeok étudie les papillons, parce qu'il les aime beaucoup, alors il les tue et les encadre pour mieux les observer, pour mieux les analyser, parce qu'il les aime un peu trop, vous voyez.

**Author's Note:**

> Le degré d'horreur de la fin ne dépend que de votre imagination débordante déclenchée par ces propos abstraits, non, je ne regrette absolument rien, mais je vous remercie quand même d'avoir lu :)


End file.
